Fate
by aphtrashbin
Summary: Arthur's just your run of the mill guy. He's always felt as though something's been missing from his life, and he's about to find out what that is. USUK
1. Chapter 1

Fate

Summary: Arthur's just your run of the mill guy. He's always felt as though something's been missing from his life, and he's about to find out what that is. USUK

Prelude:

XXXXX

A child laughed somewhere in the background. Arthur turned around rapidly. "Who's there?"

A young boy smiled up at him, bright blue eyes the shade of a bright summer's day and hair the color of wheat fields, blowing in the wind.

Arthur blinked, and in the place of the smiling boy was a young man, dulled eyes letting out salty tears.

He turned around, and started to walk away.

"No, wait!" Arthur cried out after him, running after him, but it was like he was running on ice, unable to catch up to the man.

The man turned around again, facing him head on. He was in the distance, out of his reach. "It's better this way." His was forlorn, and though he was far away, Arthur could hear him perfectly clearly. But, it wasn't. Not for Arthur.

The man with no name turned away from him, and disappeared in the frosty blackness, and Arthur was left alone in the blistering cold, huddling in on himself and crying for him to come back.

"Alfred, please! Please don't leave me alone!"

"I love you!"

XXXXX

Arthur woke up then, laying in his bed, the sheets askew and tousled about.

The sun was rising, her great arms reaching out in beams of pink light. He could see the sunrise from the dorm at his University. He let out a deep sigh, curling up into a ball on his lonely bed. The second pillow seemed to invite a second head to lay down on it.

But there was no one to do so.

He was frozen like that for a few moments, while he thought that dream over.

The man in the dream, as usual, was the most handsome man he had ever laid eyes on.

But he had never seen him outside his dreams.

The dream, so vivid, was already fading away. He shivered from the cold that left chills down his spine.

Despite his wishes, it hadn't been real. He was left alone.

Arthur rubbed at his eyes, sitting up. What was his name again? He knew he had said it in the dream, but now he couldn't remember it.

He groaned as he realized he had slept through his alarm, and now had only ten minutes to get to his first class. Looks like he didn't have time to shower.

XXXXX

Agile hands moved across a white piano. A pure white room surrounded a young man. Hardly that. He was a teenager for the moment, though he could change his form at will.

In all honesty, he wasn't even really a he. He was a thing. An it. And it had grown attached to this form. For that which was a he. A he that had loved it. Blue eyes looked up.

He was gone now, so what was the point of maintaining this form?

Was it sentimental?

The creature playing the piano crescendoed, and played in forte. Blue eyes looked up at the clock. According to that, they would be home in three days, four minutes, and 39 seconds.

It was alone for now.

It slammed its hands down on the piano, and growled.

It couldn't continue to mope. It had been nearly 25 years since his death. He had been happy before he had been gone. He had a wife, kids, and a satisfying career.

Alfred, or Amelia F Jones let out a heart-heavy sigh, and got up. He looked around his white flat made in the cracks of the universe, and wondered again why anything would be cursed such as he.

It was better known as Fate, Destiny or Karma. Though that wasn't entirely correct. It was the physical representation of Life itself, which had a counterpart in Death.

It decided to dress itself, and would leave to play in the human world.

Alfred decided that he missed coffee, and wanted to go to a shop. He sighed softly as he appeared in the streets of London. He evaded police officers who would think him as a truant.

It continued its lonely existence, made all the more lonesome as he realized that the only one who had ever loved him was both dead and gone

XXXXX

When Arthur was finished with class, he wanted nothing more than to just go get a cup of tea, and start studying for his next test.

So, he traveled down to the shop on campus, and was startled by what he found.

You weren't supposed to see the things you dream about in real life.

But here he was, looking at a tousled blond head, sky blue eyes dulled by sorrow, sipping a cup of coffee. He couldn't be any older than 14.

Then he looked up, meeting Arthur's gaze, before shock took place of sorrow. Arthur broke his stare with a blink, and where a teen had been, there was now a man. "Arthur?" He sounded bewildered. He stood, and came over, looking him over.

"How do you know me." That simple question seemed to physically pain him, and when Arthur blinked again, the man was gone.

He was left only with a half-eaten scone, and an empty coffee cup.


	2. Chapter 2

Fate

Summary: Arthur's just your run of the mill guy. He's always felt as though something's been missing from his life, and he's about to find out what that is. USUK

Chapter 1:

XXXXX

As Alfred watched the confused Arthur go back to his dorm, his heart both sang... than sunk. He had been reborn even though he had never met Alfred, and had lived a happy life. He was likely dreaming of lives past, which was why he was unsatisfied.

Alfred sighed softly.

The immortal creature watched Arthur for a few days.

He didn't do much with his life, only occasionally going to acting lessons. He didn't have many friends, and always went back to his dorm to study after classes.

In short, he was a loser this time around.

In previous lives, he had been a playwright, an actor, a pirate...but in this life, he was a misguided college student.

Alfred couldn't just let that happen to his longtime lover.

He changed his form to something a little more unrecognizable. His female form, Amelia.

Blue eyes sparkled, and she dressed herself in her usual clothes with a flick of her hand.

She then opened up a portal by raising her hand, and walked out into the bright human world.

The human world had changed much since the creature had first been made to represent humanity. It was the youngest of four beings. Each immortal. Time was the eldest. Space came next, for in the moment that the universe was made, time existed before that. Death was next- to represent the chaos. Life, however, came many a year after that.

When it was borne into the world, the world was barely on it's feet, with very simple creatures. It had been free to walk in its true form. As humanity arose, many gave her a more voluptuous form. And so she had taken that form. Mother Earth was the first name she had known, though it wasn't in this language. Time had a similar name, though they called each other by their human names these days.

Death happened to be going to the same school as Arthur, it seemed. "Amelia." He hissed, not wanting to draw attention as he stood apart from her once she had entered the park. "What are you doing here?"

"I have come to see him, just as I fatefully have for many hundreds of years." The large man that encompassed Death's true form sighed.

"Do as you please." He allowed, knowing he could not control his younger foil.

It was remarkable to them that the creature known as life took on the name fate. They could only change the destiny of a person together.

She skipped along, and caught the eye of many humans. Most had seen her before. In their dreams, she was a motherly figure, and in many religions, she had been portrayed.

Not correctly, but she gave them credit.

She surprised her lover by putting her hands on his shoulder, warm and full of life. She made him turn around, and he recognized her.

She wasn't too surprised.

"Ah...hello." He said, awkward. "Have we met?"

"You could say that," She giggled, and tugged at his hand.

"Who are you?" He fidgeted, trying to pull his hand out of hers.

"Amelia." She smiled with pearly white teeth, and dragged him along.

"Where are you taking me?" Arthur grabbed at his bag, struggling to keep up with her fast tempo of a walk.

"To have some fun!" She laughed, and he only gave her a confused smile.

She brought him to a historical bar, one where they had met in a past life. She smiled at him, brightly, and sat him down. "Two beers, one light, one dark." She said commandingly. "Anything you have that you like will do!"

They had two poured, and she handed him the dark one, with a coy smile.

"I don't drink..." He muttered, but eyed it curiously.

"You'll like this." She said smugly, knowing his tastes like the back of her hand.

"Alright..." He said uncertainly, and took a gulp.

XXXXX

They had been dancing all night, and Arthur had classes in the morning- or more accurately, in a few hours. He fell on top of her, hugging her lovingly, drunkenly.

"I have class soon...can you take me home?" He asked, slurring his words. The woman-

Amelia- smiled with a hint of mystery in the corners of her mouth, and nodded, taking him back to his place.

He didn't know it had snowed...it was all white...there were voices...and then he was asleep.

He woke up in his room, 20 minutes late to class.

He cursed, and got his stuff, running quickly to try and make it before class was over.


End file.
